The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In a conventional motor vehicle powertrain, a gear transmission is employed for transferring torque of a combustion engine to the drive wheels of the vehicle. The transmission includes an input shaft that connects to the engine via a clutch and an output shaft that connects to the drive wheels. The input shaft carries input gearwheels that are mounted to the input shaft. Similarly, the output shaft carries output gearwheels that are rotatable about the output shaft. The input gearwheels mesh or comb with the output gearwheels to transfer the engine torque to the drive wheels of the vehicle. The output shaft also carries synchronizers that enable the transmission to provide various gear ratios and, hence, different torque paths.
The various components of a convention transmission, however, require significant amount of space. Accordingly, it is desirable for a transmission and, in particular, a synchronizer assembly that requires less space.